Time Core Corporation
The Time Core Corporation,is a fictional,inter dimensional company,that secretly finacially covert temporal operations and projects. Time Core Corporation Time Core Corporation-Top Secret Board of Directors,who founded a company to help fund and profit off any research and exploration of temporal technology and time travel.Possably a corporate front for Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc, Fate Enterprises,Inc, Project Time Stalkers Inc members to secretly finance various operations and project by way of a back door policy and dummy company front.Thus,they avoid any type of legal or miltary interference from certain outside temporal agents fighting a Temporal Cold War in other parts of Temporal Space. Speculation,is that the Time Core Corporation,is secretly funded by such dummy companies,such as The AP Foundation,the Genesis One Corporation =The Time Core Corporation The Time Core Corporation is a fictional organization, a group of timeline monitors in the Maveric Universe. The Time Core Corporation,is secret organization,that sponsors many time travel operations.The Time Core Corporations claims responsibility for monitoring the [ multiverse] and timelines for any threat they're deemed too dangerous to exist or allow to continue.It is an immense bureaucracy dedicated to overseeing, adjusting, and ultimately balancing the myriad timelines of an infinitely variable multiverse. Department of Temporal Investigations, whose mission would be to repair the damaged realities, and hopefully, to return them toward the correct or as near as possible timeline home safely .They often sponsor or support team of men and women ,such as Project;Time Stalkers,who police time and work to resolve time paradoxes.Using interdimensional viewing station the Time Core Corporation,through their meddling, accidentally altered the realities of the multiverse. Sometime this dummpy corporation,will employ other temporal agents,such as with Project Time Stalkers to travel anywhere and everywhere, guided by Magnus 5000-a huge artificial intelligent computer-built by the hidden cities original builders. Using the SS Time-Stalker One, the four heroes. travel to distant lands, visit strange new civilizations and... strange new worlds, other alternate temporal worldliness helping all who need assistance, exploring otherworldly technology and protecting launch point Earth against all external and internal threats.Mainly from the Tykhon and Tauron Empires,that wish many of the Alternate Earth world-lines another foothold across the star in there Temporal Cold War. The Atlanteans and other society of far-future time travelers,created Project Time Core Corporation,as a means to covertly assist civilaztion with the developement and of time travel devices,such wormhole stargates,jump points and so on,as means to help protect those time lines,without direct intervention,if such might violate the Laws of Time,set in the Temporal Grimeire-the Great Book of Time.Temporal Guardians and The legion of Time Sorcerers often also act as interstellar time travel agents or time travel efforcers.. These agents usually travel through time making sure that no time line is corrupted. And sometimes having to deal with renegade agents who use there powers to there own advantages. These people use incredibly advanced technology to do their work, and to keep the time line how it must be.which ties up all the loose ends inherent in every single instance of time travel, and prosecutes the guilty parties. The temporal variance is an attribute of phenomena that exhibit temporal flux.